Who knew?
by pinkfrostedsprinklyDOUGNUTS
Summary: Who knew that I was there after all? Who knew that he was nice? Who knew that we were meant to be? BxE


**HELLO LOVES!**

**SO, this awesome (at least for me it is!) plot is all mine, but the gorgeous characters of Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and co. all are Stephenie Meyer's (sob).**

**Here goes my sad attempt at a story…**

**Bella´s POV:**

With shorts shorter than life. That's how this whole problem started, if it weren't for Alice, I wouldn't be complaining to some audience in my head about some problem of mine that has pretty all Forks High buzzing with gossip (coughAlicecough).

But you probably don't know what I'm talking about to begin with. Well hi, my name is Bella. Isabella Marie Swan to be exact, but that name reminds me of my grandmother and my mom all in one flash, and let me tell you, I'm not too fond of neither.

Why Bella, you are a terrible daughter for thinking like that! Well, if you knew my mother, you'd understand. It's not that I don't love her, because I do, after all she IS my mother and I'm her flesh and blood, the thing is that I don't LIKE her. See, when your mom marries a man that doesn't give a shit about where you go in the afternoon after school or if you hurt yourself (again) without asking for your opinion first (seriously, one day I got home from school and Renee was all: HEY BELLA, WELCOME YOUR NEW STEP-DADDY AND STEP-SISTERS!!) you just don't happen to be the happiest sport in the world.

And of course, when they do care for me, they just give me an hour-long speech about my behavior and my lack of responsibility and/or respect. 'Oh Bella, why can't you be more like Lauren? Why can't you be a little more normal?' I tell you, there's nothing like living under the slutty shadow of your slutty step-sister.

So, my day started as any normal day of mine would:

I woke up to the sound of my stereo blasting my favorite wake-up song; _We are all on Drugs by Weezer_. So, I wake up and very gracefully (NOT) waltz into my shower and go through the usual morning routine, you know, brush my teeth, put my hair into something that I'm sure will be gone by afternoon, put my stupid uniform and bowling-like shoes on and go search for Dora, my black baby dog.

And, if you haven't assumed it yet, we're filthy rich. Well, Phil and Renee are, I just bask in their leftover richness. But people don't know that I'm rich. How is that possible Bella? You may ask, well, because I'm a kickass schemer, and I hate prejudice and stuck-up snobs, when I moved to Forks two years ago I decided that I would not be liked for my looks (or lack of them) nor my money, so to everyone I'm just the daughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan instead of the step-daughter of retired baseball player Phil Dwyer (who, if you ask me, sucks at baseball) and step- sister of local "sweetheart" Lauren Dwyer.

See, Charlie IS my father, but when he and Renee divorced ten years ago, I went with her to Arizona, where she met the love of her life by a dating network and, figures, he lived in Forks.

"COME ON _IZZY_, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Did I mention any other nicknames besides Bella?

"Yes, Lauren, I'm coming." So, besides having an annoying step-father, I have a step-sister with the I.Q. of a beach ball. My other step-sister though, is not bad at all. Her name's Christina and she's 8 years old. Every time I'm down she comes and gives me one of her goofy smiles and my mood lifts immediately.

I hope Lauren doesn't rub off on her because if she does then I'll have nobody on this house but Dora and Pinky. Dora is my black Chihuahua dog, she's like a mixed breed so she has the longest legs and the cutest face, if I were a dog, I'd totally go after her. Pinky is Lauren's miniature Chihuahua. And he is a pure breed, when I first got here I thought he and Dora would clash, but now they're besties, and they're by my side when I confine myself in my room. Lauren doesn't even know her dog is not loyal (snickers self-satisfied).

So we both attend Forks Private High, but she's known as the bitch queen and I'm known as the nobody with a scholarship to fulfill. It's fine with me tough; I don't mind the preference of shallow hypocrite people.

I saw Lauren take off in her pink BMW as I got into my old Mustang, my baby. As I was driving, my cell phone began to shriek, and as I don't have many friends that call me, or just many friends, I knew who was calling without checking the caller I.D.

"Wazzup dawg" I said in my most ridiculous attempt to sound rapper and cool and ghetto. The next words almost made me crash into the light pole.

"_Um, hi?" _said a voice that wasn't Alice's high soprano voice, or any girl's voice for that matter. It was a low, deep voice and I'm sure I heard it before, don't know when or where though.

"Who are you?" I blurted out. Niice, let him think I'm a weird person, not that it matters.

"_Yeah, ALICE!"_ Shuffling feet... _"HI BELLA!"_ Now there's the AliceCullen I know and love, even if sometimes I wonder how we became friends in the first place. Fate, she calls it, I call it bad luck.

"Hi Al, how are you on this fine day?" And who was that stranger that just talked to me a minute ago?

"_I'm single and ready to mingle this year, Bella! And so are you!! OMIGOSH this year's gonna be AMAZING Bella, I can feel it!"_ Ah, Alice and her never ending optimism.

"Yes Alice, I get this speech each year. I know how this goes, this year is the one, I can feel it yadda yadda" Seriously, can't she come up with something new?

"_Well, Miss Independent, you just wait and see." _ Sigh, no use in arguing.

"So, who was I talking to earlier?"

"_Oh, that's just Edward, I was busy looking for my lucky bracelet and asked him to speed dial you."_

Ah, Edward Cullen. I won't lie to you; he's the most gorgeous specimen of the male species that has ever been seen. With his long and seemingly perfect bone structure, face and presence, he's every girls dream, he has dark brown hair that gives out a red color when he steps into the sun, but his best features are without a doubt his eyes. He has those BRILLIANT green eyes that seem to pierce into you when you look directly into them, but how would I know? Who am I kidding? The guy is perfect! Heck, even I hav-EHEM… had a crush on him. But his attitude, OH GOD, his attitude! Everytime I go to the Cullen's he treats me like I'm a disease or something and it ANNOYS me to no end, besides, he's dating Lauren, and she likes to keep him on a tight leash. He's never visited our home, because if he saw me there all my efforts would be destroyed. Lauren and I have an agreement (kinda): she never talks to me at school nor she takes friends home while I'm there and I pretend I'm not related to her. It's a win-win situation!

"Uhm, Alice I'm here. I'll see you inside."

"_Okie dokie smokie pokie!"_

"LAME"

"--"

Ok school, here we go!

**I'll explain the shorts thing the next chapter.**

**BECAUSE PINK FROSTED SPRINKLY DOUGNUTS ARE NO MATCH FOR CELLERY!**


End file.
